


The Promise Given

by Emi_The_Ninja



Series: Voltron Family Moments - Arcs [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, tag as i go i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_The_Ninja/pseuds/Emi_The_Ninja
Summary: Voltron/BotW AUAlfor worries about the bad omens that have appeared in Altea and it notches up when an old tapestry shakes Shiro up. Worse is that the Daibazaal harvest Festival is about to begin and all of Altea are going there but some remains, Red Paladin Keith is one of them with is lion to protect the land that is about to change forever.The King, and others, forces Keith to promise that he will be there when they return.---In Voltron Family Moments on FF this would be Chapters 34, 35 and 4- (part 3 isn't even half typed yet)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Elements from Breath of the Wild.
> 
> -Paladins lives. Armor and tech is like in the show (with added capes and their guardian element sign)
> 
> -Altean Royal Family lives.
> 
> -Blade of Marmora are the guards of Altea.
> 
> -Paladins are Allura's personal guard.
> 
> -Lions are... Sort of the Divine Beasts.
> 
> -Zarkon and his people takes in the refugees. So yes I am borrowing Ganon.
> 
> -Haggar is the Court Sorceress of Daibazaal.

"A Marmora slate?" Allura and Pidge peers over Keith's shoulder as he shows them how it works, with some help from Thace beside him, having just revealed their gift for him. "It holds a map, inventory (I'm not kidding do you know how many herbs Ulaz stores in this thing? Or the amount of notes Kolivan makes?) Weapons, food, scope, clock, thermometer, camera and album, runes and Compendium. We use these to keep track of all Marmora when they leave for long travels."

Keith twists and turns it a few times before he gets up and places himself in the middle of the Sacred Grounds and aims the slate towards the castle. "So how do I use the camera?" Thace stands behind him and places his hands over Keith's to guide him and with a faint click the picture is taken and then shows how the map works and that they have placed trackers on the Princess and the Paladins, the pink and green dots blinks by Keith's red dot and the others (Purple, Blue and Yellow), along with a brown dot, are in the Training grounds.

"But that means no cheating in hide-go-seek." Thace lightly tugs Keith's ear and gets a confirmation that it would not be used as cheating. "I need to leave now, you can contact Kolivan or any of us on the slate if you wonder about something." Keith waves and lets the slate drop into Pidge's hands and she almost vibrates in excitement. "And I've seen it for the last time." He jokes and they walk back to the castle and past the newly unearthed Guardians that was giving Keith the creeps.

"These could be invaluable to us." Allura comments.

"Or they could one shot you to dust before you could blink." Keith shivers visibly and the girls leads him away from the area. "You really don't like them, you've been weird since they first found them and the king build those lions." Pidge adjusts her glasses further up her nose.

"Speaking of... (Ahh!) Never mind there's one of them." Keith laughs as Red pounds him and licks him before she let him up and Green chases Pidge around the hallway, passing Keith to give the slate back. "I love the lions, I hate those guardians."

Allura nods and they continue on their way when chaos erupts behind them.

"Aaaand I hate being right!" Keith drags Allura behind cover as one Guardian goes berserk because of a simple pot lid whacking it and starts shooting everywhere but it ends just as fast as a giant metal paw crushes it and when the dust has settled everyone looks up at the Black lion, silhouetted by the sun behind her.

"Is everyone okay?" Shiro calls out as he shifts Black away from the wreak and Pidge studies it. "Princess is okay."

"And Keith?"

"Still hate these things!" He roars loud and angry enough as he and Allura steps in view.

Shiro just laughs but only Black knows he was terrified just a few seconds ago. "I really can't blame him, thanks for helping me Black."

_'Would you have fought it with a branch?'_

Another reason why the Paladins loves their lions.

They have character, sass and most of all they are protective as hell.

**000**

"Perhaps it was good Keith was so against them. They have never acted like that before." Alfor views the work from the wall and now there are at least two lions guarding in case of another attack and needs stamping, Shiro sits on Black's head with Keith under his arm and Melenor giggles. "Oh those two are in love but they think we don't notice. I hear Kolivan nearly threw a fit."

"He hates watching kits grow to fast. I hated watching Allura grow so quickly, she was this small only yesterday and now she leads a small force of her own." Alfor honest to the Goddess pouts and Melenor laughs heartily. "Oh Dear, I hate to think of your reaction when marriage comes into question."

"What?!"

She nearly drops but clings to the wall as she cries of laughter and Coran is in a similar state as he comes over. "Why yes! Only a week ago there was letters sent to her and-"

"Out of the question!" Alfor turns to his best friend and advisor but the way he cracks Alfor knows he walked into that one and grumbles about them being cruel and sending him to an early grave.

Down a floor below Allura watches them with a light giggle and Lance shakes his head. "Whoever said every ruler had to be serious and had no time for jokes must have been nuts. Your parents are hilarious! Well, your dear mother is and Coran while Alfor is just hilarious watching getting teased."

"Think we can trick him into thinking we are courting?"

"I hope you've roped the priesthood into this." Lance snorts and Allura clings to her sides and her laughter brings their attention and Lance is far to pleased to see that it works already as Alfor's jaw hangs and Melenor says something with a finger on her chin and Coran wiggles his brows with a shit eating grin.

Up on Black Shiro chuckles at their silliness and Keith hums beside him. "Are they trying to kill the poor man?"

"I think Lance is trying to get himself killed. Or Allura is- I can't tell." Keith points out and Shiro laughs again and kisses his brow. "Thank you for stopping Kolivan from strangling me." "Thank Antok, Thace was just laughing and Ulaz adding fuel to the fire."

"The four out of five most serious Marmora high ups, teasing and joking like children slash cubs. Dear Goddess the sight nearly ended me." Shiro laughs at the memory and Keith laughs as well when the memory resurfaces. Black and Red sense their mirth and purrs, happy that their Paladins are happy.

**000**

Allura snaps another photo with the Marmora slate and adds flora and fauna to it that she finds in the glade where they rest with their lions, separated into mount size while a portion remains in their metal bodies. Hunk snoozes against Yellow after their lunch, Lance refills their water bottles with Blue standing on some rocks and shoves her whole head into the stream and comes up with a jackpot of three fishes and they clap. Pidge is drawing the very flora and fauna into her book and is slightly jealous of Keith for the slate but to do the work by hand is relaxing.

"I wonder if the lions will be added to the Compendium?" Allura aims the slate at each lion and they do get added, along with their metal bodies. "It even says they are cuddly."

"Oh no! Our big strong and lethal mother-hens are cuddly?" Keith jokingly pulls Red's face to a goofy grin which has the all laughing. "What will our enemies think?" He lets go and she licks her nose and lays her head on his leg again, Keith and Shiro resting against a sleeping Black with Shiro using his right hand to scratch behind her ear. "And reduced to goo when we do this, Black's nearly snoring!"

Allura snap a picture of them all and hands it back. "We should return now. By the time we reach the castle we will be starving again and I'm sure we can fish some more."

"Already done princess! Hey Keith! Store these in- Okay that's how that works..."

Keith is just as amazed when the large bubble filled with big fish disappears into the slate. "But cool."

"Still jealous." Pidge glares up at him and he bonks it lightly in her head. "Keep whining and I'll force Kolivan to give you one."

"Why do you think she's complaining?" Hunk giggles as he wakes up."

**000**

A traveling historian stops by Altea and shares any findings he has made and while it catches some ears Shiro doesn't like the tapestry the historian has rolled out.

Depicting the very Guardians they have found they surround a dark beast in the middle, a boy wields a sword and a girl with a orb of light advance towards it. In each corner is some animals and when Shiro touches it flashes of past events and possible futures unfolds and he jerks his hand back, staring as the dark smoke fades from his vision.

Feeling someone shake his arm he finds Keith there looking worried. "What happened? Your eyes were completely white until you recoiled away from it..."

"I- I have no idea if I am... That-" Shiro nods to the tapestry that hangs on the wall of the tent that has been set up. "Can you take a picture of it?"

Keith slowly moves one arm to unhook the Marmora slate from his belt and Shiro holds the other end of it as Keith shows him how the slate works and they soon have the photo in the album. Then Keith flips the slate and there's a picture of them, a little blurry so he would have to retake it.

"Lets go out, I need to clear my head from that thing..." Shiro tugs Keith's hand and ends up being the one dragged out.

Neither man sees that the King and Queen has watched them since Shiro touched the tapestry.

"I need to reach Zarkon and ask him to prepare..."

"All of Altea will go to Daibazaal for the festivals anyway. But to be sure please tell him." Melenor nods to the Marmora with them to photo the tapestry as well so it can be studied and one of them recoils when a similar vision falls on them and tells them of a ruined Castle of Lions.

Alfor frowns and watches the tent opening. "We should listen to the Paladins. Those two have had strange days lately."

**000**

Allura notes that her parents are very hushed about something and Coran shrugs every time. "I'm afraid Shiro and Keith have been the same. Shiro look a bit pale a few days ago when the historian visited and they were gone for some time." And that just peaked Allura's curiosity.

"But enough of that, you have some magic practice to do Princess."

If the reminder of praying and practice didn't snuff out said curiosity.

"Why Coran? I feel nothing out of the ordinary and Mother has no magic. And a generation has skipped the magic before."

"Yes that is true but at least self defense practice will do you good."

It did do good until that evening when Allura heard someone speak to her.

_'Awaken. Before he returns.'_

_'Calamity Ganon.'_

_'He who wields the sword shall also wield the power of the princess... One being becomes two.'_

**000**

Printed and now laying on the table before them Keith studied every detail while Shiro looked out the window, holding smaller prints in his hands. Shiro lays a hand on Keith's after the Red paladin hugs him from behind and rests his chin on a broad shoulder. "Kolivan was going to delve deeper in what we found and told us to be watchful."

"I don't like this. First the attack, then the tapestry. I still can't make heads about this one." Shiro shuffles through the prints and finds the once of the corners and the animal on them. "What are they?" He mumbles in frustration.

"No idea. How's your head?" Keith nuzzles his neck.

Shiro sighs as he puts the prints on the table and turns to hold Keith. "Like my hair grew inwards and replaced my brain. Still can't sleep without waking up cold sweat." Keith sees the dark circles and is not happy with that piece of fabric messing with his lover. "Lay on the couch there," Shiro does as told and feels his head being lifted and Keith sits down, his thigh becoming Shiro's pillow and the sound of the thin grind stone meeting the metal of Keith's Marmora knife lulls him to sleep.

Through out the day Shiro hears hushed voices, the quiet clack of trays and Keith sharpening his throwing knives. Its sundown when Shiro wakes and peers up at his lover whom smiles down at him. "You look better."

"I feel better." Shiro rubs an eye and slowly sits up as Keith hands him some black tea to wake up and relays what happen while he was asleep. "Kolivan didn't find much about it but it has everyone on edge. The King and Queen mostly."

"Why? Did something else happen?"

Keith picks up the slate and finds the information Kolivan had transferred over. "Something that happened 10 000 years ago, a calamity that struck the land and four beasts needed to wrangle it until some guy with a darkness sealing sword brought the calamity down and a girl with a power to seal it away. They are worried that the seal is breaking and that it could happen again."

Shiro swallows the lump that had somehow made its way to his throat and takes Keith's hand. "Keith... Can you promise something?"

"What?" Keith turns off the slate and their foreheads rest softly.

"If we are separated... Promise me you will come back to me."

"Aren't I one who saves you like a-"

"I'm aware of the mix up between me and Allura." Keith smiles at the exaggerated sigh and soon gets lost kissing each other until there is a knocking on the study door and that person seems to have some decency.

Queen Melenor enters and Keith pinches himself, of course the Queen would be the decent one in the whole castle. "I figured you two would be in here, we are preparing to leave for Daibazaal. Coran is staying here however and asks that a Paladin and lion remains."

Keith stretches his arms up with a yawn. "I didn't sign up for the sword competition this year and my next Marmora trail is overlapping so I can't come either way."

Both Queen and Black paladin were way to good at the kicked puppy look. "But Keeeith!"

"I'm sure I can ask Kolivan to move it up."

"Nah, that would be the second time. It's not a long trial either, it's to teach me the runes on this." He waves the slate and gets up after kissing Shiro on the cheek. "And it's just a week. You'll manage without me."

"No I won't." Shiro slumps with a pout and Keith shakes his head with a grin.

Leader of the Paladins was a serious young man.

What a joke.

**000**

Alfor waits for Keith in the Red Garden and nods at him. "I see the garden is well tended for its Paladin. Keith, I am aware of the signs that have appeared recently and as our best swordsman and a Paladin... I hate to put this burden on you." Keith quirks a brow as the king moves to a bundle on the bench and reveals it to be a sword.

"This is the Master Sword."

"Why is it out of the treasury? Its a relic of the Altea nation..."

"Yes it is... But it is also the very sword mentioned in the legend... Which we have discovered is not a legend, but a true event about to repeat itself."

The sword that seals the Darkness...

Keith rambled curses in English, Galran and Altean in his head before looking at the king. "You worry it will happen in our time."

"Yes, but I worry more about Coran as he will be staying here. I feel the day might draw nearer and as one of Allura's dearest friends I beg you to be careful and to return to us safely. Should the Calamity prove to powerful we can find some place else to settle but you must lead the remaining people to Daibazaal. Or any of our allies."

He had to keep two promises now? Shiro's he could understand but if Kolivan added another Keith might jump in a hole.

"I promise to return to the Princess. And to Shiro."

He couldn't help but notice that the king's hands were shaking as the sword was handed over and it took residence in his cuisses along with the bayard and rests a hand on his chest plate before he leaves the garden and he can hear the king let out a shaky breath.

_"Goddess... Please protect him. So many value him."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 3 will be a while coz i'm still typing it over on FF, but i have so much to do!! (and now 2 sites to do my fics but hey!! AO3 keeps me more organized)

Keith did his best to appear normal, still annoying Lance, being close to Shiro, asking Thace questions about the Marmora slate (he was sure his uncle would die if he knew what Alfor had given him) and what he had done everyday up until now. Watching the preparations to leave for Daibazaal Keith got a register how many would remain behind and that they would stay in the Capital to ease Coran's worry, Keith watched Shiro slowly strap his bags to Black's saddle and she stroke her head on him several times and looked up at Keith.

Red rumbled beside him as they walked away and Keith headed for the Red Garden where Allura's mice waited. "Did you switch them out?" Platt reveals the white rupee, then they made a charade that they had switched out the pendants and that she hadn't noticed anything.

"Good, now run off before she wonders." The mice climbed up on Red and she wandered off to find the princess.

Keith sighed and knelt by the Goddess Statue that was in every Paladin garden, little ones here and there in the towns, and the huge one in the Temple of Voltron.

**_You seek me Paladin of the Red Lion._ **

**_The omens speak true._ **

**_The darkness is rising beneath you._ **

_'I want to protect them. I know the power of the Goddess goes to a member of the Royal Family, but I want to take her place._

**_Human to seal._ **

**_Galra to free._ **

**_It is a great risk, but noble act._ **

**_Calamity Ganon is a force one cannot defeat alone._ **

**_You promised those you love._ **

_'How can I keep them if he rises? With the time I have I can prepare, and hopefully fulfill them one day.'_

**_Know that I will seal the princess and the Paladins in sleep until then._ **

**_Losing you will cause great grief._ **

**_Yet I see you are not swaying from this choice._ **

_'Goddess... Just-'_

"Keith, I've looked all over for you." Keith turned to find Shiro there and when he looked forward there was a new bloom before him and quickly wiped out the Marmora slate as Shiro came over. "Huh, that's new... Can't remember I've seen it before." _  
_

"I haven't either. You ready to leave?"

Shiro looked tear eyed as Keith hugged him. "I know you will be with your uncle... But I want to stay with you or convince you to come with me."

"Shiro it's just a week and 3 days. You'll last that long, you have before we-"

"No I didn't and Matt was tormented by it until he blurred it out in front of you and I just wanted to kill him."

Keith sighed and led them to the courtyard as everyone was mounting horses and other mounts and climbed on wagons, Allura looked at them from beside her parents and then entered the carriage and after some debate Melenor dragged Lance inside with a yelp from him and Blue let Matt ride on her.

"Be careful on the road." Keith whispered.

"Please... Please you have to promise to be here when we come back..." Shiro choked and didn't move when Kolivan came up and stroke Keith's back. "Thace is going to remain with some Marmora and teach you more about the slate, but I want you to swear that nothing will happen to you while I'm gone..."

Okay where is that ravine. He's promised Shiro, Allura and the Paladins, Alfor and now Kolivan. "I'll be fine. Now go you're holding everyone up."

The convoy started to move and Thace stood by Keith and Coran watching them leave and Keith saw Ulaz look at them the whole time until the gates shut and the sounds faded.

**000**

"They just made through the Gap to Daibazaal and Prince Lotor has met up with them." Coran came in the next morning during breakfast and set down his device. "Lotor is sad you could not join this year Keith but he understands your reason."

"Good because this thing is going out the window soon."

Thace chuckled as he reached for it and frowned. "Odd, you're missing some runes... I suppose Narlah wasn't done with them yet, she had run out of the material she uses to make them. I think the last went on repairing Antok's slate."

"Yeah I saw the mess it was when he came in, but better it then him."

"True. Alright I guess we can't do much on the rune part, how about we go over the compendium? Cross reference and maybe share what we have? I know Pidge and Allura have used it more then you."

Keith blep at him and they headed out soon after. Keith shifted and twitched his ears and looked at his reflection before running to keep up with Thace and Coran talked about the castle history again.

"Are there pathways under if we need them?"

"Why yes! And we just recently finished the tunnel to Kakariko too, the Blade of Marmora hollowed out the mountain around for more space if we need to hide."

 _Good._ Keith wanted to prepare where he could and with a poof Kosmo appeared and whined. "Hey boy, shouldn't you be with mom?" Keith found the note on the collar and sighed. "I swear it's the sign up- it's the sign up." Keith had always done the sword competition every years since he hit the age to sign up. This time he burned it right in his hands.

"Sorry boy, not this year. Little busy." He pats Kosmo whom teleports out again with a whine.

**000**

"Why do you have these photos?"

Keith looked up and scanned them before shrugging. "Places we all were at, I don't know why Allura took them. Aren't you and Coran late for your meetup?"

"Ugh, you just had to remind me." Thace groans and heads out. Keith continues to read when he sense more then he should and sprang up.

_**He has almost awakened.** _

_**I am prepared to bring everyone to safety.** _

Allura's rupee glows and Keith looks at his right hand to see three small triangles, two beside and one on the top and in the middle is the V of Voltron.

_**That is a both the Triforce and Voltron's power.** _

_**The lions refuses to lose you.** _

_**The rupee will help you split.** _

Keith ran out and had just reached the throne room when everything started shaking and a loud roar was heard, darkness started appearing and malice dripped from the windows and Keith touched the gem.

_'I'm sorry'_


End file.
